Optional Ending
by A Nutella Turtle
Summary: Extended Ending


Lucy POV

I walked into the hut and laid down on the small cot like bed I had woken up on. Even though i had been asleep for so long I could feel my eyelids becoming heavy. I laid myself down on the bed facing the wall.

"Goodnight Natsu," I said softly. I expected to hear his voice from the other side of the hut where I assumed another cot was, but I heard nothing. I assumed Natsu had been exhausted and already passed out. As I shut my eyes, there was a slight rustle and suddenly the bed sunk behind me and something strong wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me in, "night Luce,"

No POV (Sorry for the random switch I accidentally switched without realizing)

"Ehhh n-natsu! What are you doing?!" Lucy's face went red as she turned and went to push Nastu off the bed. Yes this had happened before in her apartment, but that was before she knew she loved him. Now with everything that happened, the kiss, the confession, the want. She was so embarrassed.

Natsu kept a strong grip on her, so Lucy was unable to push him away. Natsu looked confused, "What? I wanna fall asleep next to you."

"B-b-but," Lucy couldn't look at him in the eye her face was so red.

Natsu smirked, "Your so cute when your nervous."

"I am not nervous!" Lucy yelled as she brought her head up to yell at Natsu. She made a mistake by doing that because Natsu could now see her redness in her cheeks. Once Lucy had looked up she got caught in Natsu's eyes. She couldn't move. All she could do was stare into his deep eyes. He stared right back but every so lightly moved closer to her. Lucy, being in such a trance, didn't notice. She was knocked from the trance as Natsu placed his lips upon hers. She sharply took a breath in and she pushed her lips on his.

Natsu darted him tongue out to Lucy's lips, she gasped at the sudden sensation and Natsu was able to snake his tongue in her mouth. Natsu and Lucy's tongue danced for dominance.

Natsu slid his hand down Lucy's side. Chills ran down her back as his heated body met her skin at the bottom of her shirt. Natsu's hand sneaked under her shirt and rested on her waist. As there kiss got more passionate and they started gasping for air.

Natsu was now on top of Lucy and had both hands under her shirt. He pushed her shirt up and over her head then carelessly throwing it to some unknown area.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him and held so despratly on to his back, for her had already taken his shirt off. Lucy's body twitched at the sensitive touches he was giving her. His kisses moved from her lips to her neck. His lips caressed the delicate skin. That's when she felt it. His fangs. It didn't scare her, not one bit. It made her want him more.

Just moaned has she felt his heated touch on her breasts. Natsu, practically ripping the cloth off, bit her neck as he did so. His lips slowly trailed kisses now her neck and chest to her breast where he began to lick around her firm nipple.

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned. He roughly grabbed her mounds and she yelped in return. He played with one in his mouth and massaged the other with his hand.

Natsu felt Lucy's legs tighten as they wrapped around his waist pulling him closer. Once Natsu was satisfied of the work he had done to her breasts his lips connected once again with hers. Lucys moaned in response and the sound turned Natsu on more. He wanted to hear it over and over.

His hands sent shivers of pleasure though Lucy. They slowly caressed her sides and they inched closer and closer to her untouched area.

"N-natsu!" Lucy arched her back. Lucy could feel Natsu smirk against her lips and she bit his in response.

Lucy could feel Natsu's hands pulling down her skirt and underwear. She didn't protest. She ran her fingers through his hair and encouraged his movements.

Lucy whined as her source of heat left. Natsu leaned back and pulled her skirt and underwear off all the way and threw it. Lucy couldn't help but feel embarrassed and the urge to cover up as Natsu stared intensively at her now naked body.

Natsu leaned down and started making out with Lucy once again. Lucy could hear the slight jingle of Natsu undoing his belt. She pushed him up and flipped them over, so she now straddled him. This action by Lucy surprised Natsu, he didn't know she had it in her.

Lucy wanted to return the favor, so she slowly placed kissed down his chest until her finger tips met his belt. She smirked and very slowly and teasingly started to undo his belt.

"ah... Lucy..." Natsu popped his hips up. He was becoming frustrated at how slow her pace was. Natsu watched as she slowly pulled his pants down and left nothing but his boxers on. The gulp and lip bite from Lucy did not go unnoticed.

"Lucy... I want you," Natsu whined. He was trying his very hardest not to ponce on her and take her.

Very fast and suddenly Lucy ripped Natsu's boxers off exposing his manhood. Lucy gulped at the size. He was huge.

Natsu smirked in pride. He noticed her reaction and he liked it.

Lucy lowered her mouth and licked the hot member. She felt more confident when a low growl escaped his mouth. More and more she licked until in was completely moist. She then crawled up to Natsu's face and whispered, "I want you."

With that, she eased herself down onto him. She moaned in pain and pleasure. She had gotten half way when she had to stop. He was just to big for her. Her eyes were blurred with tears and she tried to breath easily.

"Ahh Fuck," She cursed as she rose up and dropped herself half way onto him. Although Natsu was in nothing but pleasure, he wanted more. As she started getting more comfortable he flipped them over. Then, without warning, he rammed his entire member in her.

"AHHhhh Natsu!" she yelled and place her hands on his chest. Kneeling down, Natsu started a semi-fast temp right off the bat. He watched as her tightly shut eyes opened a bit. Her messed up hair, flushed face, and bouncing breasts turned him on even more.

Faster, faster, and faster. He wanted to push her to her limits and beyond. Natsu, however didn't notice his changes, his scales had returned, fangs grown out, and grip tightening on her waist.

"N-N-Natsuuuu... Im gonna...ah" Lucy moaned as he continued to pump at his super human speed. He went deeper and harder, making her reach her limit hard.

"AHHhhhh" She screamed as he felt her clamp down on him. Natsu reached part of his goal. His goal of bringing her to her limit, now was for the beyond moment. He didnt stop.

"Natsu! I cant!" Lucy yelled with a loud moan.

"L-Lucy..." Natsu called her name as he pushed his hips back and forward. He continued to penetrate her and continued to push her past her limits.

The air was hot and thick. Their sweaty bodies so close. The sounds of moans filled the air.

Natsu finally was there, he felt her cum another time and this time he reached his limit. He held lucy close as they reached there height together.

"I love you, luce."

"I love you too..."


End file.
